Grand Theft Equus
by VortusTheUndying
Summary: My little mixing of two of the greatest games of all time, Legend of Zelda and Grand Theft Auto 3. Rated R for violence, language, drug use, and adult themes
1. Prologue Utter Betrayal

Hello once again, this is Vortus with another story. I had come up with this idea three years ago to mix two of the greatest games of all time Legend of Zelda and Grand Theft Auto. I don't know if it will work or not but what the hell this is fiction right? Zelda characters and races from Ocarina of Time are owned by Nintendo and not myself, the character names and major elements of GTA are owned by Rockstar games so enjoy.

Prologue – Utter Betrayal

It was a normal night as one would expect in an enormous place like Hyrule City. However in a smaller area that houses the building where Rupees are collected for the King there was unrest. "Hey stop those thieves!" someone screamed from within the building. The door kicked open and with sacks of Rupees in hand the two Gerudo Cartel made a run for quick transportation. Miguel the heavy set Gerudo with the heaviest sacks was panting and gasping for air as his female companion by the name of Catalina shot her bow and knocked a poor fool off of his horse. Someone else emerged from the doorway and after cutting down a foolish 'hero' with his sword grabbed his sack and sprinted for his own life as well.

This was Link, he was the Hylian boyfriend of Catalina. He sprinted through the allyway gripping his sword hoping some one wasn't lying in ambush. As he turned the corner he saw Catalina aiming an arrow at him! Before he could say a word Catalina shot him in the gut. "Sorry babe, I'm an ambitious girl, and you are just small time." Blood ran from his wound and he started to see red as he had saw the only woman in his life he loved take his sack and leave him there bleeding to death. The world vanished in dark crimson as he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was the sound of the Hyrule Guard horsehoofs on its way….


	2. Chapter 1 Into Hyrule City

Chapter 1 – Into Hyrule City

It had been three weeks since Link was discovered by the Hyrule Guard bleeding in the back alleyway of the building where the Gerudo Cartel and he hit up. He had worked with the Cartel as their 'blade man' as they liked to call him. He and Catalina had hooked up and he got benefits that the normal members of the gang didn't get. Now she was gone. Link had spent three days in the dungeon infirmary before he went on trial. During his stay in the small dungeon before and after he was declared guilty by a unanimous vote he had shared his cell with two cellmates he had become friends with. The first one was an old mute Hylian gentleman who ran a narcotics lab at Lake Hylia and the Guard busted him for it. The other one was a Goron demolition expert by the name of 8-ball. 8-ball was busted for planting bombs on the bridge linking the seedy industrial area of Hyrule City to the Main City. During the arrest, 8-ball's hands got second degree burns from the flaming potions he used.

After Link was declared guilty by the court all three of them were loaded up and were on their way to the dungeon of the smaller seedy industrial part of Hyrule City called Portland. Link felt the wound from Catalina's arrow and he winced, not from the dull pain, but from the recent sting of betrayal. All of a sudden the carriage stopped. The two guards, who were with them; after telling the prisoners to keep quiet, opened the door to see what was stopping them. Two Gerudo women aimed arrows at the guards who immediately put their hands up. "Hylian dickhead, it's no problem to kill you." One said curtly as two more women emerged to take the old Hylian away. "A'ight, A'ight, get lost." The woman spat before walking away with the three others.

As the guard began to turn 8-ball who unhooked his hands from the bonding cable from his hands grabbed the unfortunate man's head and twisted it backwards with his Goron strength, Link tripped the other guard and wrapped his cable around the other man's neck and choked him to death. Link then made his way out of the carriage where 8-ball undid the cable around his hands. They both looked around and saw that the Cartel had placed an explosive keg on the bridge. "Oh shit, I still have my fireworks on this bridge; we gotta get outta here now." 8-ball screamed as Link grabbed the horse on the carriage of the Hyrule Guard and sped off with 8-ball as the keg exploded and the bridge collapsed into the water. Link and 8-ball, were facing life in incarceration, but now they are free inside the twisted underbelly of Hyrule City.


	3. Chapter 2 The Gangs of Hyrule City

Chapter 2 – The Gangs of Hyrule City

8-ball and Link stared as the bridge collapsed into the river from the explosion. "I know this place on the edge of the red light district where we can lay low, but my hands are all messed up, so you'd better take us there brother." 8-ball said to Link after breathing a sigh of relief. They got up on the horse and rode it into the city as the horses of the Hyrule Guard started to approach.

The place they were at was the industrial and the ghetto areas of Hyrule City. The majority of the gangs who run this part of the area are the Sheikah Mafia. The Mafia is made up of several families, but the most well known are the Forelli and the Leone family. The ghetto areas and part of the Red Light District are owned by the Stalfos Diablos. The Diablos and the Mafia have a weak alliance but sometimes there has been some bad blood spilled between the small time pimps of the Diablos and the owners of the whorehouses of the Mafia. Newcomers to the area from another country were the Lizalfos Triad gang. The Triads had built a sort of Lizard Town in their turf to have a part of home in their eyes. However the Triads are far from friends with the Mafia and the Diablos who view the newcomers as a threat and annoyance.

Link and 8-ball had spent hours looking for this hideout because it wasn't easy to find but they had found it. "This is the place right here, c'mon let's get off the road and find a change of clothes." They had gotten off the horse and ran inside the little cottage. After an hour they came out in different clothes. Link was dressed in a green tunic underneath a dark green coat, he also wore cream colored pants and kept the brown boots from his dungeon stay because he found them comfortable. 8-ball came out wearing a blue cloak. "I know this guy, he's connected, his name's Luigi, me an' him go back so I could probably get you some work, c'mon let's head over there." Link nodded and they got on the horse and rode it towards the whorehouse of the Mafia, where Link could perhaps get work and possibly make a name for himself.


	4. Chapter 3 The Mafia

Chapter 3 – The Mafia

The horse stopped at the back alleyway of the whorehouse. "This is Luigi's place, let's go around the back and use the service door." They had entered a dark alleyway which the smell reminded Link of the alleyway Catalina left him in nearly bleeding to death. Link gripped him fist in silent rage hoping the Mafia will help him take vengeance on the traitorous Gerudo. "Wait here man, while I go in and talk to Luigi." 8-ball knocked on the door with his foot and pushed it open and walked inside. After five minutes Luigi Goterelli came outside.

Luigi was a Sheikah dressed in a simple nice suit and his black hair was slicked back. "So are you the one 8-ball talked about. Nice to meet ya kid, name's Luigi Goterelli." Luigi held out his hand. "My name's Link." He said for the first time since he was betrayed and shook his hand. "Where is 8-ball?" Link asked. ""8-ball's got some business upstairs, but maybe you can do me a favor. There is this new drug around, goes by the name of SPANK; some wise guy's been introducing this trash to my girls down the harbor. Go and introduce this to his neck." He held out a sword which Link took with a smile. "If you don't mess this up, maybe there will be more work for ya, now get outta here."

Link ran outside to find his horse gone so he started looking around for a ride of sorts. He saw a dark skinned Hylian with a mustache mumbling riding a stallion. So Link pulled to hapless man off the horse and sped off, barely hearing "You prick, he took my horse." from the man. Link rode the horse until he smelled the salty water telling him he was at the docks. He squinted through the fog and saw a man with two prostitutes. As he started walking towards them he had seen him smoking something with the girls and giving it to them. Link had found his man. He drew his sword and tapped the man on his back. "What the fuck?" was all the man could get out before he got a sword through his neck. "Luigi Goterelli sends his regards." Link said to the dying man. When Luigi's name was mentioned the prostitutes ran away in terror. Link ignored them and took the ring off the man's finger and rode his horse back to Luigi's.

Link knocked on the door and one of his goons answered. "Tell Luigi, he doesn't have to worry about drugs being pushed on his girls anymore." Link declared after placing the ring in the goon's hand. "Luigi thanks you and will see you later for more work." The goon said as he presented Link with 200 Rupees. Link took the Rupees and walked out to get something to eat and store the rest away in the hideout for emergencies.


	5. Chapter 4 The Don's Son

Chapter 4 – The Don's Son

Link had spent a few days working for a towheaded Hylian named Marty Chonks. He ran the 'Bitchin' Cucco Feed' emporium which was about to be ran into the ground. Chonks met an untimely end when one of the people Link picked up for Chonks to rub out turned around and shot him with arrows. Link killed the man himself and took the bow he carried. After a day he went back to Luigi's whorehouse to find work.

As he entered the alleyway he saw Luigi having a conversation with one of his goons. As Link approached them, Luigi spotted him, "Hey I gotta talk to you." He said to Link, he turned to his goon, "Alright Mick I'll talk to ya later." Mick looked at Link before returning inside. "How ya doin' kid?" Luigi asked. Link nodded his head, "Well I felt I could be of some use to the families, is there anything else you'd like for me to help with?" Luigi smiled, "As a matter of fact there is. The don's son Joey Leone, he wants some 'action' from his regular girl Misty, go pick her up from her cottage in Hepburn Heights, but watch yourself, that's Diablo turf." Link asked "How am I going to know what she looks like." Luigi answered "She's a redhead and she's usually in a dress, but she always wears a dragon brooch, look for that. After you pick her up run her over to Joey's Carriage shop and make it snappy, Joey ain't the type to keep waiting around." As Link turned to get transportation Luigi called out to him, "Remember this is your foot in the door, so keep your hands on the reins and off Misty."

Link smiled to himself as he rode a horse he swiped after picking off a poor guy with his bow. Perhaps he could affiliate himself with the Mafia and they could get his back whenever he decides to declare war towards the hateful Gerudo. Link made it to the lone cottage at Hepburn Heights and ran towards it hoping the Stalfos won't bother him right now. He knocked on the door and waited, fifteen seconds later a red headed Hylian wearing a dragon brooch and her dress barely on answered. "Are you Misty?" he asked. She snorted, "Who wants to know?" Link narrowed his eyes, "I work for Luigi, and Joey wants to 'visit' with you." Misty's eyes widened, "Oh really, well okay, let me just get rid of this drunk Stalfos, I'm never fucking another Stalfos as long as I live, damn those guys drink too much." After five minutes a drunken Diablo Stalfos staggered out mumbling incoherently. Misty then appeared ready to go.

As they rode the horse down to the shop, Misty tried to strike up conversation with Link. "So you're working for Luigi now huh? It's about time he got a driver we can trust. I'm Misty by the way." Link thought he'd be polite, because he thought of himself as a gentleman of some kind of degree to women, even prostitutes. "My name is Link." He answered simply. Misty shook his hand "Well Link if you ever need some 'company' you know where I live, just drop by." She rubbed her hand across his leg. Link smiled a bit and kept his eyes on the road, "Perhaps down the road I'll consider it." He answered. Misty grinned.

They had made it to the shop thanks to Misty's directions, they went inside and there were horses and parts of carriages strewn all over the place. A dirty looking Sheikah wearing a simple peasant outfit was working on one as they entered. "Joey!" Misty exclaimed as she ran towards the man and embraced him. "Am I gonna get to play with you again." She asked, Joey smiled "I'll be with you in a minute spark plug." He said after giving her rear end a playful slap. He walked over to Link. "Hey you must be Link, I'm Joey, Luigi said you were reliable, so here's a little reward, but come back tonight I'll have some work for you, alright?" Link took the 300 rupees Joey gave him and smiled, "Alright I'll come back later, have fun you two." Joey laughed 'We will man."


	6. Chapter 6 Trial by Fire

Chapter 5 – Trial by Fire

Working with Joey Leone was a whole new experience to Link. It gave him a new perception of Hyrule City. On one of his errands Link was introduced to the Deku Scrub Triads by having to chase and cut down one of their own for introducing the SPANK narcotic to the citizens of Scrubtown. Link was busy earning Rupees doing a few errands for the Stalfos Diablos. Link went to see the leader who called himself El Burro.

As Link went inside the graveyard where the Diablos mainly hung out, El Burro came out to talk to Link. El Burro and Link got along after Link lured a couple Hylian Guard to their deaths after they had threatened to arrest the gang for illegal activities that the Triads had started first. El Burro shook Link's hand. "How are things?" Link asked. The big Stalfos looked irritated, "Well ese, some insolent Triads stole my beautiful carriage last night, wrecked it and left it burning, some of my most precious memorabilia was in there, real collectables that are irreplaceable my friend." Link looked angry, "Well let's go kick their asses then." El Burro shook his head and took out a bow and two large quivers. He pulled out an arrow, but as he did it burst into flames, but the flames did not consume it. Link was puzzled, "Just what the fuck is that thing supposed to be?" Link said. El Burro's teeth shifted into what Link would call a grin for a Stalfos. "We're going to show these insolent Shrubs to fear El Burro's well endowed wrath." El Burro tossed Link a second quiver full of Fire Arrows as Link chuckled wickedly. "Let's do this." Link said simply. "Arriba!" El Burro shouted his battle cry for all to hear.

Link and El Burro snuck into the back alleys of Scrubtown armed to the teeth with fire arrows lying in wait to punish the Triads for trying to start things with the Diablos. Link and El Burro discussed the plan. "Okay ese, we need to burn 25 of these little bastards." Link was again puzzled, "Why only 25?" El Burro looked into his eyes. "Because that was how much of my memorabilia was lost in the fire started by those pricks. Listen, when the Guard start to come to stop our 'fun', drop the bows and run for your life ese." Link nodded his head in agreement. "Okay let's get these bastards."

A Triad Deku Scrub was walking down the street still kind of high from the meeting that he was in. He was planning on sleeping it off for the rest of the night. But as he turned the corner he saw a Stalfos grinning wildly, shit this was El Burro of the Diablos, the Scrub's eyes widened in fear, FIRE ARROWS, the Scrub tried to warn his brothers, but the big Stalfos let fly with the arrow and it struck home and the Scrub was incinerated. The burning Scrub screamed out in pain as it tried to pull the burning arrow out, but collapsed onto the ground.

The Triads heard the scream of their fallen brother and with clubs in hand and loading nuts into their mouths prepared to fight the invaders. Link was hit in the side by the Triads trying a sneak attack. But Link shot the shooter in the snout. The incinerated scrub screamed and ran into the three it was with and collided with them, who also burst into flames. El Burro cackled as he saw Link take down the four Triads. "Ese, that's what legends are made of." Link grinned from ear to ear as he and the burly Stalfos continued to slaughter the annoying Triads.

Suddenly a Scrub snuck up from behind Link and swung at Link, catching him at the side. Link dropped his bow and the Triad promptly smashed it with the club. Link was reeling from the blow to his side; it felt like the Scrub had cracked a few ribs. Link became angry and grabbed the club as the Triad swung for his head. Club in hand Link proceeded to beat the Scrub's head in with the club, which became bloody with his assault. Link ran out towards the Scrubs and started crushing them with the club as El Burro was cutting several down with the Fire Arrows.

Ten minutes later the two walked down the road behind several burning corpses and bloody battered corpses of the Triad gang. The remaining few escaped but would tell the ones in charge about Link and the danger he posed to the Deku Scrubs. "Fucking grass-heads, they broke my bow and possibly cracked a few ribs and worse, I GOT BLOOD ON MY BEST TUNIC." Link screamed. El Burro laughed and patted Link on his back. "Ese you were ice cold out there, I never seen someone with so much rage anywhere. You defiantly have my respect." Link thanked him. El Burro asked him, "You want to hit a party or something?" Link shook his head, "I think I'm gonna go to a pub instead. I need to forget about the pain in my side for a little while." El Burro grinned, "Okay man, take care." As he walked away Link wandered towards the bar feeling a little woozy.

Well I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it. Please read and review the story, I thrive on reviews whether good or bad.

Vortus Mordekai


End file.
